


Fireworks that went out too soon

by random_firework



Series: Wincest Love Week: 3rd edition (Summer 2016) [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alzheimer's Disease, Angst, Established Relationship, M/M, Memories, Old Dean, Old Sam, Post-Season/Series 11, Post-Series, Reminiscing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-16
Updated: 2016-06-16
Packaged: 2018-07-15 08:31:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 554
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7215148
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/random_firework/pseuds/random_firework
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The one where they remember a significant moment of their relationship.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fireworks that went out too soon

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the first day of the Wincest Love Week: Summer edition. I chose to answer the prompt "4th of July".
> 
> The title was inspired by lyrics of the song Fourth of July by Fall Out Boy.

  Sam was rummaging in the old case he had put under his bed decades ago when he found the picture. He hadn’t touched the box in years – too much to worry about with Dean and the doctors – but he needed to find an old cherry pie recipe his brother was particularly fond of. He took the faded snapshot from between the pages of the Oak Park leaflet and put on his glasses. His chest tightened under the weight of nostalgia. For a second, he felt tempted to let go and let the tears in his eyes roll on his cheeks. But time for reminiscence was up now. He had other things to do.

 

  All day long, the photograph stayed in his back pocket, like a quiet reassurance. As Dean started to eat his pie in the library, Sam sat next to him and watched. Dean seemed alright today. Not completely lucid but he had chosen his clothes and put them on without any mistakes. Maybe…

  “Dean?” he asked, a hand on his brother’s arm. He waited for Dean to turn his big questioning eyes to him. He was beginning to talk less and less, and though Sam knew it was a sign of the seventh stage of the disease, he couldn’t bring himself to stop trying. “Do you remember this?” he asked, holding out the picture.

  Dean abruptly took it from Sam’s hand. He gently skimmed the portrait, as if the touch could tell him something more, then smiled. “Sammy?” he asked, giddy with excitement, as he pointed at the young boy in the picture.

  Sam felt his heart drop to his stomach. He swallowed with difficulty and answered: “Yes, that’s Sammy, your little brother.”

  But Dean didn’t seem to be listening to him. Eyes squinting and fingers trembling, all of his attention was directed at the photograph. His mouth formed words that Sam couldn’t make out.

  “Did you say something?”

  “It’s somethin’ important,” he said before returning to his muttering.

  Sam’s heart beat faster and he wondered just how far he could push his luck. “Can you recall why, maybe?”

  Dean nervously shook his head, eyes still glued to the picture, and requested shyly: “Tell me about it.”

  “It was Fourth of July, 1996. I was sulking in the crappy motel room Dad had left us in when you told me to move my lazy ass and get in the car. You drove to this empty field and it was magic. Just you and me, the starry sky and the fireworks we launched...” Sam did his best to hold back his tears. Dean would ask why he was crying and how could he possibly explain how much it hurt to see him lose everything he was bit by bit? He inhaled deeply before finishing his story. “You took this photo just before we kissed for the first time.”

  Sam looked at his brother, who was staring into space. He couldn’t concentrate for long now. Sam had no idea if his brother had listened to what he had said. Or even if he had understood. The thought of it made Sam’s blood run cold.

  “Dean? Did you understand what I told you about?”

  Dean’s eyes fluttered about the room like he was searching for words. Eventually, he smiled wide and turned towards Sam. “Love.”

 

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading. I hope you enjoyed this little ficlet.  
> I have the project to write a longer fan fiction in which I will include this scene, so stay tuned if you liked it!  
> Kudos and feedbacks are very much appreciated :)


End file.
